Forbidden Child
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: co written with ally cat a city of legend, two people fall in love, have a child, and the price is exile...but what does an ancient talisman, and a new girl that wears it have to do with shangri-la? Updated to ch 10
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey konichiwa mina. Here's another co-fic for ya, it's written by Ally-Cat and me Rogue Ronin, so see what ya think. She's use to writing for a different anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, which is also another really good anime lol...Anyway, we don't own any rights or privs for the Ronins. Except for our ocs...Enjoy ja matte ne! Don't worry,. it'll get more interesting as it goes further on...You can trust me on that lol...  
  
==============================================================================================================  
  
Forbidden Child  
  
Ch 1  
  
"Man. Math is soooooooooooooooo boring!" Kento whined, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kento,.the class hasn't even started.." cye replied, as he tried to reason with him.  
  
"I don't think I'll make it!" Kento sighed and hung his head back.  
  
"Drama king." Ryo laughed at his friends, and hoped that Kento wouldn't die of boredom, or fall asleep in class.  
  
~*mean while*~  
  
"Rowen! Wake up! The bell's gonna ring!" Sages warned Rowen and started poking him. Rowen grumbled and swatted at Sage as the bell rings.   
  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you Mr. .Hashiba!" the teacher said, slamming a text book on his desk.  
  
"WHAT?!??!" Rowen yelled and jumped up, soon looks around and takes his seat a little embarrassed. Just then a red headed girl ran into the class late.  
  
"Gomen Nasai sensei!!!" She said, Her short red Hair bounced when she bowed in apology.  
  
"Ms. Tennyo! This is the fourth Time this week you have been late for this class!" the teacher lectured.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"I'll see you after class, please take your seat." the teacher said, turning to the board. She sighed and plopped down in the seat behind Sage. Chin resting in palm, she blew her long black bangs away from her face, only for them to fall back in place. The teacher started her lesson.  
  
~*with the other three*~  
  
"Class, we have a new student, please come in." the teacher said. In walked a young girl.  
  
"Whoa!" Kento said, sitting up strait now. Cye blinked at Kento.  
  
"Looks like something caught Kento's eye." Ryo snickered. Cye also snickered at that comment.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ryo!" Kento hissed, throwing a paper ball at Ryo's head. Ryo laughed at his reaction as did Cye.  
  
"Introduce yourself to the class please dear." the teacher asked nicely.  
  
"My name is Tai, may I take my seat..?" she asked back, as she looked over to her.  
  
"You may." the teacher said. Tai did so, and took her seat as she took out her lap top.  
  
~*back with Rowen and Sage.*~  
  
Sage heard the red headed girl sigh, and saw her staring out the window totally zoned out.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what part the Fox played in Japanese legend? How about you Mr. Date? Mr. Date? Ahem!" the teacher said, finally getting his attention.  
  
"Huh?! Ummm, well..." Sage mumbled looking down.   
  
"The Fox was thought of as a magical creature, who was very clever and liked to play tricks on humans. They often took the form of a beautiful woman to seduce a   
  
man." the girl sighed.  
  
"Um...That's right. Thank you Ms. Tennyo." the teacher said, and then went back to the lesson.  
  
"Hey, thanks. Guess I wasn't paying very much attention" Sage said to her.  
  
"I wasn't either, it says it on that poster over there." she laughed. Sage laughed silently.   
  
~*mean while with Kento*~  
  
Kento gazed at Tai every once an a while as she typed away on her lap top, he just couldn't take his eyes off her! "Man! What's wrong with me! I haven't even meet her yet,. But man, she is beautiful" Kento thought to himself. Tai looked up and meet Kento's eyes. He turned around quickly, and started blushing madly.  
  
"You okay Kento?" Ryo asked, as he looked at him in concern.  
  
"Are you sick?" Cye asked, a little worried.  
  
"No! I'm fine!" Kento said, staring down at his desk.  
  
"Whoa there." Ryo replied backing off.  
  
"If you say so." Cye said as he held up his hands in surrender.   
  
~* bell rings*~  
  
"Hey, guys? You mind if I ask the new girl ta come with us to the Karaoke bar?" Kento asked eagerly  
  
"No, why Kento?" Cye asked curiously.  
  
"Ooooooh, I get it, Kento has a thing for the new girl!" Ryo said grinning.  
  
"I do not! I just want her to feel welcome is all!" Kento mumbled.  
  
"Suuuuure Kento." Ryo teased. Cye laughed at this as Kento nervously walked over to Tai.  
  
"Uh, hi,.I'm Kento." he said holding out a hand.  
  
"Oh, hello, I'm Tai." she replied shaking his hand.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering..." Kento said trailing off a bit.  
  
"Yes?" Tai asked patiently.  
  
"Would you like to hang out with me and my friends tonight?" Kento asked shyly.  
  
"Sure. Kento, was it?" Tai asked smiling.  
  
"Really?! Alright! Yea its Kento!" Kento replied happily.  
  
"Where should I meet you and your friends?" Tai asked, knowing he was a little nervous.  
  
"Well, at the Karaoke bar, its just around the corner across the street from the library. Is 5:30 alright for you?" Kento asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there." Tai smiled.  
  
"Cool, see ya around!" Kento grinned and walked back to his friends, trying to contain himself till she left. She walked out the door for her next class, And Kento never yelled so loud in his life. "YES!!!!!!"  
  
~*mean while*~  
  
"We'll, catch ya around Sage!" the red head said walking out the door.  
  
"Wait! I didn't get your name!" Sage called after her.  
  
"Its Josey! But you can call me Joe! Later Romeo!" she said heading fast for her next class.  
  
"Oooooooh, is that great king of flirts gonna score yet ANOTHER date?" Rowen teased.  
  
"No, I didn't even ask." Sage said calmly getting his stuff.  
  
"Heh, yet." Rowen chuckled.  
  
~*later that day*~  
  
"Where is she?" Kento asked nervously to himself.  
  
"What's his deal?" Rowen asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, Kento ask the new girl to hang with us today, you know, kinnda like a date!" Ryo teased with a grin.  
  
"Shut up Ryo! It's not like that!" Kento replied, as he was looking down again.  
  
"Yup, he got nervous for the first time I've ever seen." Cye said as he laughed.  
  
"Oooooh, I see, yeah, there was this girl in history that Sage was flirting with, I'm surprised he didn't ask her to come with as well." Rowen snickered.  
  
"Look, it wasn't like that, she's just cool to talk to nothing more..." Sage said as he was cut off.  
  
"Hello boys! What can I get for ya?!" the cheery red head asked.  
  
"Josey?!" Sage choked.  
  
"Oh Hey! What's up Romeo?" Josey laughed.  
  
"It's Sage." he said quietly.  
  
"Yup that's Sage, the Casanova of Sakura High!" Kento laughed.  
  
"Kento! Shut up!" Sage replied, punching him in the arm. Kento still snickered a bit, but then he saw Tai walking toward them and sat up strait. Josey blinked.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tai said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Kento replied, making room for her to sit next to him.  
  
"Thanks!" She said, as she sat down.  
  
"Is that all?" Josey asked.  
  
"Should be." Ryo replied with a nod.  
  
"Hope ya can sing Tai!" Kento grinned, pulling her up to the stage.  
  
"But Kento, wait, I can't..." Tai said trying to resist him. Music for Here without you, by 3 doors down starts to play. All the guys grinned as Josey snuck off to get   
  
changed. Kento and Tai began to sing, with a little bit of a push in the right direction thank to Cye and Rowen. Josey came back in her normal baggy jeans and tank top.  
  
"Hey guys, you mind If I join ya?" she asked, while sitting real close to Sage.  
  
"Not at all...Miss..?" Ryo asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Call me Joe!" she replied, as she was reaching out her hand to shake his. 


	2. ch 2

Forbidden Child  
  
ch 2  
  
A few hours into the night, unaware to the Ronins, Josey, and Tai, someone was watching them from the darkness of the catwalk. 'I've found it, after all this time, I've finally found what I've been looking for.' the figure thought, as he narrowed his wild-cat eyes, and focused onto his target. 'It's time.'   
  
"What the?" Ryo asked as he suddenly sensed something.   
  
"Ryo, what is it?" Sage asked, as he looked over to him.  
  
"Don't you sense it?" Ryo asked back as he started to stand. "I think that we'd better get out of here and I mean now."   
  
Just before they could leave, the figure with white hair that goes down to his waist, blood red bangs, with blood red streaks all over that is tied back with a black band. Claw like hands, ancient markings tattooed onto his face. Medium to large build, very agile, half of his body is a medium tan while the other half is red with a white tattoo wavy line going down the center of his body. Wearing a black ninja type pants that go to his shins, and a black tank top, with ninja type shoes; jumped from the catwalk and landed gracefully in front of them. "What's this, leaving so soon?" he asked, as he stood there with a sly grin.  
  
  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? Where did you come from?" Tai demanded in a stern tone.   
  
"For now, all that I will tell you is my name, it's Tenkuyo." he replied with an evil grin, and then he looked a bit closer at Tai. "Why do you look so familiar? Oh, I know why, you look like your mother, but you also have your father's fighting spirit, I can see that in your eyes."  
  
"Wha..What do you know about my parents?" Tai asked as she was taken back. "I've never seen you before!"  
  
"Your parents did, but it was for only a brief moment. Let's just say that I'm an old acquaintance of theirs." Tenkuyo replied with a cruel smile as a glint of danger   
  
gleamed in his eyes. "I do believe that you have something that I've been looking for. It would be of your best interest to hand it over. That is of course if you don't want anything to happen to you or your friends."  
  
"Hey pal! The only one that's going to have something happen to them, is you! Unless you back off now!" Kento warned, as he narrowed his eyes.   
  
"That's very amusing, coming from a mere mortal." Tenkuyo replied with a laugh.  
  
"Who are you calling a mere mortal, you freak from a circus side show?!" Josey growled as she glared at him. Tenkuyo pretended not to hear Josey's insult, as he kept his eyes on Tai.   
  
"You don't know, do you?" Tenkuyo asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Know what? You're not making any sense!" Tai replied slightly confused.  
  
"It looks like I've said too much. So I believe that I better take my leave," Tenkuyo said as he looked over at Tai as he was about to disappear. "We'll meet again, count on it."  
  
"Come back here!" Rowen called out to Tenkuyo as he disappeared from where he stood.  
  
"Forget it Rowen, he's gone." Cye said as he frowned in annoyance.  
  
"This is just great! It's this close to Christmas break, and out of nowhere this freak decides to pop in for an unscheduled visit..." Josey replied annoyed, then she saw that Tai seemed to be in her own world. "Tai?"  
  
"Huh, oh sorry." Tai said apologetically, as she looked over to her.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Kento asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Tai replied quietly. "Sorry, but I think that I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah tomorrow." Kento replied as he and the others watched her leave.  
  
"Do you guys think that it's a good idea to have Tai go home alone? I mean what if..?" Josey asked as she looked around at the guys.   
  
"I don't think that he would try anything again tonight, but maybe some of us should go and make sure she gets home alright." Ryo suggested as he got Josey's hint.   
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Ryo." Kento replied as he was half way to the door.  
  
"Hey Kento, wait up we'll come with ya." Rowen said, as he and Cye hurried over to him.  
  
Just before they were going to leave, "one question." Cye replied with a slight frown.   
  
"What's that?" Sage asked as he looked over to them.  
  
"Does anyone know where she lives?" Cye asked curiously. Judging by the silence, Cye got his answer. "I didn't think so."   
  
"So now what? Are we just going to have to wait to see if she shows up to class or not tomorrow?" Josey asked in disbelief.  
  
"Unfortunately, that's all we can do...For now." Ryo replied as he saw the look on Josey's face.   
  
"That's...That's just plain stupid!" Josey shot back.   
  
"Josey...Wait." Sage said as she was about to storm out.  
  
"No Sage, I'm not going to wait! I'm going home, I'll...I'll see you tomorrow. I just need to be alone right now." Josey replied as she quickly walked out.  
  
"Great, just when we get a break, some other type of evil always crawls out of the wood works." Rowen complained as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  
  
"Come on Rowen, none of us are exactly thrilled about it either." Cye replied, as he sat down.  
  
"So now what? We don't know what this Tenkuyo character wants, or even where he came from." Sage said as he looked around for anyone to give suggestions.   
  
"I know one thing, he's not from the Dynasty, otherwise, we would have seen him before." Ryo reasoned.  
  
"So then, where is he from? More importantly, what is he? He definitely didn't feel like he was human." Rowen asked.  
  
"I guess that we'll find out sooner or later. But right now, I think that we'd better try and find the girls. I can't seem to get rid of this uneasy feeling." Ryo replied as he stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Ryo, do you believe that the girls are in danger?" Kento asked as he looked up towards him.  
  
"It's possible, so I think that we'd better split up and find them, and fast." Ryo replied as he headed outside. The other guys looked around, and then quickly got up and followed Ryo outside.  
  
As Josey was walking home in the cold winter night. She was talking to herself about how unbelievable the guys were about what just happened. The people that she passed looked at her rather funny, she didn't pay any attention to them, and just kept on walking. "I...Ooh, I can't believe them! Men..." Josey ranted angrily as she continued her way home. Then when she got home, Josey slammed the door and walked over to her living room, and plopped down onto the couch and started to flip through the channels, totally unaware of the shadow that was lurking out side of her window.   
  
Tai finally made it home. She turned on the lights, and then walked over to her room and changed her clothes. She then headed to her training room to let out some steam and also to try and clear her head. She got so into her training that she blocked out everything else that was going on. Outside of her window was also a shadow just waiting for it's perfect shot. Both shadows at the same time reached for a weapon, pulled back, took aim...and.... 


	3. ch 3

Forbidden Child  
  
ch 3  
  
Drew back their weapons, as they felt someone coming toward them. "Are you sure we won't get caught Kento?" Cye asked worriedly, as he glanced over towards him.  
  
"Not a clue! Lets just hope luck is on our side for once." Kento replied," Besides its not like we took anything, we just wrote down the girls' addresses…"   
  
"Yea…With a permanent Marker on yours and Sage's hand…." Rowen pointed out.  
  
"Yea, well….It worked, didn't it?" Kento said brushing off Rowen's comment.  
  
Meanwhile Sage and Ryo were in the opposite direction at Josey's doorstep.  
  
"Well…This is the right address…Nothings seems to be wron- " Ryo cut himself off and jerked his head up. Sage did the same.  
  
"You Feel that Ryo…?" Sage asked, as he glanced over.  
  
"Yea…" Ryo trailed off, still looking up.   
  
At this point Josey, in her pajamas, had the door open ready to let her dog out. "…Um…What are you guys…Doing here…And how did you find this place?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile with Kento, Cye, and Rowen…  
  
"Whoa…Did you guys feel that?…" Kento whispered and looked into the trees. Cye nodded also looking into the trees. Rowen who was knocking on the door, stopped and watched for anything to happen, he felt it too.   
  
Tai, at that time, opened the door, still in her fighting clothes, to see who it was. "…Uh…Kento…? How did you find--"  
  
"Broke into the school, looked through the student files, found a permanent marker, and wrote. " Kento said cutting her off, and showing her his hand with her address on it.  
  
  
  
Tai, confused, gave him a funny look. " …..Why?"  
  
  
  
With Sage and Ryo…  
  
"You see…We all sensed something bad was going to happen to you both." Sage explained.  
  
"And when we got here we sensed evil lurking around your house, it's gone now, but…" Ryo trailed off.  
  
"An evil? Like the guy in the ally?" Josey asked curiously.  
  
"Yea, not as powerful though… Maybe it would be best if you didn't stay here the night…" Sage said quietly.  
  
  
  
With Kento…  
  
" Well, I kinda have to, I mean, there's know where else for me to go." Tai looked down slightly.  
  
" You could stay…With me…If ya want..." Kento said quietly, blushing slightly.  
  
"That's sweet of you Kento…but-"  
  
" That's not a bad idea you know?" Cye thought aloud.  
  
"Yea, you have a big house Kento, your guest room would be perfect." Rowen added.  
  
"What do ya say Tai?" Kento asked..  
  
"Well…I suppose.." Tai replied, a little unsure.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude…."Josey said, as she started to object.  
  
"It wouldn't be a problem, really." Sage reassured her.  
  
"Well, sure, I guess…" Josey replied, as she started for the stairs.  
  
"Get your stuff together, we'll wait for you down here." Ryo said.  
  
"Ok " Josey replied, heading up stairs. Suddenly they heard a scream and a crash.  
  
"What the-?!" Ryo asked racing up to her room.  
  
"No!" Sage said, as he saw Josey knocked out, and being carried away on the back of some type of demon.  
  
~*With Kento and Co.*~  
  
"What's going on?!" Kento asked racing up the stairs.  
  
"Get away from me!" Tai said kicking a shadow type demon in the face.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Cye asked aloud as he looked in shock over at the demon.  
  
"Who cares! We just gotta kick its but!" Rowen replied, punching the demon in the face.  
  
"W-what's going on here?!" Tai asked.  
  
Just then another demon came through the window and grabbed Tai, as the other demon disintegrated.  
  
"Get off of m-" the demon knocked Tai out by hitting her head on a branch.  
  
"No, get back here!" Kento yelled, jumping out the window.  
  
"Kento wait up!" Cye said following close behind, same as Rowen.  
  
"I can't….catch up!" Kento said starting to slow.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Bring them to me…" Tenkuyo ordered. The demons threw Tai and Josey before him. "Good, mistress of the wind, and keeper of that lovely necklace…" Tenkuyo licked his lips," I know exactly what to do with the two of you…" 


	4. ch 4

Forbidden Child  
  
ch 4  
  
"But first you have something that I want." Tenkuyo reached out towards thetalisman, and just when he thought that he had it. An energy surge shot out of the talisman and fried his hand. Tenkuyo glared at her as he held his burnt hand.   
  
'Damn, it must be the talisman's defenses, either that or the girl is unknowingly protecting it.' Tenkuyo thought angrily. Tai and Josey started to  
  
finally come around.  
  
"What's going on? Where am I?" Josey asked groggily as she found out the hard way that she couldn't move. Josey heard a familiar voice next to her, she looked over and saw that Tai was in the same predicament. "Tai!"   
  
"Jo...Josey?" Tai croaked as she looked over to her with a frown.  
  
"Hello my lovelies, how good of you to finally wake up." Tenkuyo said as he greeted them.  
  
"Who...Who are you?" Tai asked, as she and Josey looked over towards him.  
  
"I'm surprised that you don't remember me." Tenkuyo replied with interest.  
  
"Why? Is she suppose to?" Josey asked in annoyance.  
  
"No I suppose not, but I remember her, and her parents." Tenkuyo replied, but when he said her parents, that's when his anger really hit the roof. "Especially her father." Fire flared in his eyes.   
  
"Why did you bring us here? What do you want from us?" Josey asked angrily.  
  
"I want that talisman that this one wears around her neck." Tenkuyo replied as he caressed Tai.  
  
"Stop touching me!" Tai shot back in disgust.  
  
"Would you rather I do this instead?" Tenkuyo replied as he kissed her hard, and then pulls away laughing. Tai glared at him and then spat in his face. Tenkuyo  
  
became angrier, and then decided to calm down. "The two of you should think about getting comfortable"   
  
"Oh yeah, and why's that?!" Josey asked angrily.  
  
"Because you both will be here for a very, very long time." Tenkuyo replied ashe walked out and locked the door behind him.   
  
"Tai, are you alright?" Josey asked as she looked over towards her.  
  
"If you mean besides having this repulsive feeling in my stomach, then yeah I'm feeling just fine." Tai replied quietly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guys finally reunited after searching for Josey and Tai. "Any luck?" Cye asked in concern as he sat down.  
  
"No, nothing, not a trace of either of them." Sage replied as he plopped down onto the couch.   
  
"So now what? We just sit here and wait for whoever took them to make their next move? Or are we going to wait until they escape from whatever and wherever  
  
they are being held?" Kento asked in extreme annoyance.  
  
"Kento, we know how you feelÂ…" Ryo started to say.  
  
"No, you don't know how I feel, Ryo!" Kento shot back as he whirled aroundand glared at him. "I'm not use to feeling like this."  
  
"Like what, Kento?" Rowen asked curiously.  
  
"He means having feelings for another…Other than just being friends." Sage replied, "How close am I, Kento?" Kento nodded and then took his jacket and  
  
started out for the door.  
  
"Kento, where are you going?" Cye asked as he stood up.  
  
"What does it look like Cye, I'm going out to look for her again." Kento replied as he was almost out the door.  
  
Cye frowned and then grabbed his jacket as he joined him over by the door. Kento gave him a quizzical look. "What? What's wrong with me wanting to come and  
  
help look?" Cye asked curiously.  
  
Kento gave a relieved look, "thanks Cye."   
  
"Watch yourselves, we don't know if whoever or whatever grabbed them is still out there." Ryo called over to them. Cye and Kento gave a quick nod  
  
and then they walked out the door.   
  
"You know, Kento actually had a good idea for once." Sage said as he also got his jacket.  
  
"Hold on Sage, we're coming too." Rowen replied, as he and Ryo got up and all three walked out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Now where did I put that…Found it.' Josey thought as she was looking for something to pick the lock to their cell with.  
  
Tai looked over to Josey with a confused expression. "Josey, mind if I ask you what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm getting us out of here." Josey replied as she was working on the lock. "Just about…There, got it." The lock sprung and it fell on the floor as the door creaked open.  
  
"Impressive, I'm ready to go. What about you?" Tai asked with a smirk.  
  
"Whenever you are. Let's get the heck out of here." Josey replied, as she smirked back. While Josey and Tai were trying to find a way out of there, they were totally unaware of the fact that they were being watched.  
  
'Impressive…If I would have known that they could be that resourceful, then I would have put up more security measures.' Tenkuyo thought as he continued to  
  
watch them. 'Now let's see what they'll do when they have unexpected company.' Tenkuyo pushed a button and it started to make the floor that they were standing on began to move and doors were opening up all around them.  
  
"Oh great, just what we need." Tai said in annoyance as she quickly got into defensive position. "Josey, question."  
  
"Um yeah." Josey replied as she looked around at the fighters that surrounded them.  
  
"Do you know how to fight?" Tai asked, but having a feeling that she already knew the answer.  
  
"Not very well." Josey replied as she looked around, while staying close to Tai.  
  
"Thought so. Let's just hope that things don't get too crazy, and that we can get out of here in one piece." Tai said as she was looking around for any kind of escape route.   
  
  
  
"YAH!" Tai fliped a fighter over and swing them into a batch of other fighters.  
  
"Whoa!" Josey dodged a thrust and punched the fighter in the face by reflex,."Eh, cool" she said.  
  
"Nice!: Tai replied, knocking a few more out, she noticed a stair case not too far off. "There!" she said pointing to it.  
  
"Alright!" josey exclaimed and fallowed Tai. They both ran down the stair case, only to run into a tall man in a black cloak.  
  
"What do you want?" Tai asked stopping fast, Josey almost running into her.  
  
"You have disobeyed our master, you shall pay for your misdeeds." he replied as he was reaching out a hand for both, controlling and torturing their minds.  
  
"Nice work Botasu" Kavaru said, appearing slowly behind him. "But let them go." 


	5. ch 5

Forbidden Child  
  
ch 5  
  
Botasu glanced back at Kavaru with slight confusion, "Kavaru, are you certain that's what you want me to do?"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders, Botasu?" Kavaru asked as he gave him a dangerous look.   
  
"No...It's just..." Botasu replied nervously.  
  
"Good...Don't let it happen again." Kavaru said, "now let them go."  
  
"Yes sire…" Botasu picked the two girls up and teleported to a park the human realm. " You are both very lucky, be it not for my master's plans you'd have been   
  
dead long ago.." he tossed them both on a bench, and disappears .  
  
  
  
Not too long later Josey wakes.  
  
"Oh man….Someone get the license plate a' that truck……" She asked sarcastically, rubbing her head.  
  
  
  
A drunken man saw her and took an opportunity.  
  
" Hey there babe..? How's you likes ta come with meh fer a while..??" he asked her, the smell of alchohal pouring into her nostrils made her sick and disgusted.  
  
" Get away from me!" Josey yelled pushing him away.  
  
" Hey! I jus wanted ta know if yous wanted ta have a good time!!" the man said getting angry.  
  
Josey sensed his anger and took Tai's arm over her shoulder and walked along and a faster pace then normal.  
  
"Hey get back here! Ah ain't done wit yous yet!!!" He yelled after them.  
  
'Please, anyone, come, fast….' she thought, but then started to hear fast steps behind her. It was that drunk man again.  
  
"I said GO AWAY!!" Josey yelled again.   
  
  
  
The man glared at her. "Ah said, ah ain't done wit yous yet…" He said advancing on her.  
  
Josey now getting frightened tried to go at a faster pace but couldn't. The man grabbed her waist and flung her against a tree. Tai went flat against the sidewalk. The   
  
man noticed this and walked over to her.  
  
"Ooo, shes a purrty one ain't she…?" he tilted her chin up slightly.  
  
"Get…Away from HER!" Josey said struggling to get up.  
  
The man walked to her now and grabbed her neck. " Yous talk to much, its getting ta be annoyin!" he squeezed.  
  
  
  
Josey gasped for air reaching out slightly and starting to black out. " Get off her!!" a boy's voice yelled. She could barely make out who it was, but, he had blonde   
  
hair..  
  
Sage went over to Josey and picked her up. " you'll be ok…"  
  
  
  
Kento, who was with Sage saw Tai, "Oh gods…" he ran over to her and checked her breathing. It was a little shallow, he picked her up and went with Sage to Mia's house as fast as possible.  
  
~*~*~* @ Mia's*~*~*~  
  
"They'll be ok right?" Rowen asked concerned.  
  
"Yes…They'll be fine …" Mia said looking into Kento and Cye's room, where Kento sat holding on to Tai's hand staring down at her worriedly.  
  
"How long has he been like that…?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Since he brought her home…He never left her side once.." Mia said with a sigh.  
  
"And what about Sage?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Still healing Josey."  
  
~* with Kento*~  
  
"Please wake up Tai….Don't….Don't leave me alone…" Kento whimpered." I really…I….You…Just don't go…Wake up!" He said hugging her.  
  
"Mmmmmm…Ke….Kento…" Tai said reaching up her hand slightly and holding him.  
  
"Tai! You're…You're ok!" Kento said in complete shock.  
  
" I'm not…Gonna leave you…." She whispered in a tone almost in audible, and smiled warmly.  
  
He returned the smile and embraced her once more.  
  
~* With Sage*~  
  
Sage stroked Josey's hand slightly," Your such a trouble maker…..Always having to come and save you like that….You should be more careful…" She moaned   
  
slightly, as if having a bad dream.  
  
"Josey….?" Sage asked in concern.  
  
" NO! GET AWAY!" 


	6. ch 6

Forbidden Child  
  
ch 6  
  
"Josey...Josey! Wake up!" Sage said as he was trying to wake her. The yelling that was coming from Rowen's and Sage's room, was enough to make the others that were down stairs to drop what they were doing and rush up to the room.   
  
"Josey?' Tai asked groggily as she was starting to sit up.  
  
"Whoa, Tai, you are staying here in bed." Kento replied as he gently pushed her back down.   
  
Tai looked in his eyes, "Kento, something's wrong, I have to see if she's alright." Tai said stubbornly.   
  
Kento could tell that she wasn't going to let this go. "Alright, but you're not going to stay for very long, you need your rest."   
  
Tai smiled, "thank you Kento, and I promise, as soon as I know for sure that she's ok, I'll go right back to bed." Kento nodded and then they went to Sage's and Rowen's room.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" Rowen asked as he and the others filed in.   
  
"One minute I was talking to Josey, and the next she was screaming in her sleep." Sage replied as he was comforting her.   
  
"Josey?' Tai asked as she looked over towards her.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. It was just a bad dream, that's all, nothing more." Josey said as she was trying to convince them.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean if..." Sage asked in concern.  
  
"I'm sure all I need is some sleep." Josey replied with a tired smile. Sage looked around to the others and then back to her.  
  
"Alright, you say so." Sage said, as he tucked her back into bed. Sage waited for the others to file out of the room before he decided to leave. He got to the door, took one final look back, and carefully shut the door.  
  
"Alright, you checked up on her, now you keep your promise and go back to bed." Kento said as he looked over towards Tai.  
  
"Ok, ok Kento, I'm going." Tai replied with a small laugh. "Ah, Kento, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"With you to make sure that you do go straight to bed." Kento replied as he guided her back. Sage and Rowen waited until they were out of ear shot, before they continued their conversation.   
  
"She's going to be just fine you know." Rowen said as he stood behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I know she will be...It's just...There's something about her and Tai that seems, I don't know, different somehow." Sage replied as he turned and faced him.   
  
"Well, for now, we'll let them recover and then we'll see what happens, alright." Rowen said with a smirk.  
  
"Alright." Sage replied with a nod as the two finally made their way down the stairs.   
  
A few days later...  
  
"It's finally Christmas break!" Kento cheered as the last bell rang for the day.  
  
"Kento, if I didn't know any better, then I'd say that you're excited." Rowen replied sarcastically as he smirked towards him.  
  
"It shows?" Kento asked teasingly.   
  
"Hey, where are the others?" Rowen asked back as he was looking around.  
  
Kento frowns, "good question, actually, I was too excited about break starting that..." Kento started to explain.  
  
"Never mind Kento." Rowen replied as he rolled his eyes. An announcement over the pa system calling for the following names, Kento Rei Faun, Cye Mouri, Ryo   
  
Sanada, Rowen Hashiba, Sage Date, Josey Tennyo, and Tai Jion.   
  
"What the? Come on, he's got to be kidding!? It's Christmas break, school is over when the bell rang twenty minutes ago." Kento whined.  
  
"Come on Kento, since he called all of us to the office, it beats trying to wait for them here." Rowen replied as they headed off to the office.  
  
"What do you want to bet that Kento's whining about being called to the office?" Sage asked as he, Cye, and Ryo were almost there.   
  
"I wouldn't put it past him." Ryo replied chuckling as they finally made it.  
  
"Josey, Tai, you two are already here? How long have you two been waiting?" Cye asked with a smile.  
  
"Not long Cye, actually we just got here. I had to practically drag Josey from her locker to get here." Tai replied with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, whatever happened, I didn't do it. I'm innocent, and I can prove it." Josey said as she was about ready to present her case.  
  
"Innocent about what, Ms. Tennyo?" the supervisor asked as he finally made it.  
  
"Ah..." Josey replied as she quickly became quiet. The supervisor looked around and saw that everyone but two of them were there, and then just before he was going to call, Kento and Rowen came in.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Rowen apologized as they joined the others.  
  
"It's alright, Mr. Hashiba, we haven't even started. So all of you go ahead and sit down." the supervisor replied as he motioned to the couches.   
  
"Sir, mind telling us why we're all here?" Josey asked as she and the others were getting anxious.  
  
"Direct and to the point. Good, alright, the reason I called all of you here, is because you seven were selected to go on a trip over Christmas break." the supervisor replied as he started to explain.  
  
"A trip? To where?" Ryo asked in curiosity.  
  
"To Tibet, and even more specifically, to the legendary city of Shangri-la." the supervisor replied as he finished explaining.  
  
Tai was in shock, trying hard not to show it. "I'm sorry, but did you say Shangri-la?" Tai asked nervously.  
  
"Yes I did, is there a problem, Ms. Jion?" the supervisor asked as he raised an eye brow at her.   
  
Tai grabbed onto her talisman around her neck, "no, there's no problem."  
  
"I didn't think so." the supervisor replied as he continued to watch her.   
  
"But sir, I thought that Shangri-la was nothing but a myth, a legend? So then how can you say that it exists?" Rowen asked curiously.  
  
"Mr. Hashiba, I'm not the one that you should be asking that to. Isn't that correct Ms. Jion?" the supervisor asked with a smirk.  
  
Kento could tell that Tai was getting very uncomfortable with the way that the supervisor was talking and looking towards her. "Why is that, just because Tai's from Tibet, you think that she'll know if it's a legend or not?" Kento asked as he was getting annoyed. "I suggest, sir, that you stop your interrogation, and leave her alone."  
  
"Kento.." Tai said as she looked over towards him.  
  
"Yes, I see, well any case, I still think that you seven would be fine choices to go on the trip. So what do you say?" the supervisor asked as he looked around at each of them.  
  
"I guess that it'll be alright, we'll go." Ryo replied as he and the others got up and headed out the door. The supervisor watched them leave the office, and then when the last one was out, the door slammed shut.  
  
'Good, everything is going as planned. Soon they'll lead me to the legendary Shangri-la, and they won't even know that I'm there until it's too late.' Tenkuyo mused as he got rid of his disguise and disappeared. 


	7. ch 7

Disclaimer: we don't own Ronin Warriors…;_; and it makes me want to cry…  
  
Forbidden Child  
  
By: Rogue Ronin & Ally cat  
  
Ch.7  
  
The sounds of techno music came booming down the street, pouring into the ears of the surrounding people, as Josey and Tai drove toward the Koji mansion. Of course, the only reason it was blasting was because Josey was driving, but Tai didn't complain, it was, for some reason, soothing to drown the world out with music. She was so nervous to return to Tibet * its been so long…* she thought.  
  
"Here we are!" Josey chimed, interrupting her train of thought. The Ronin boys had already begun to load things into Kento's van as the girls approached, and could hear them coming miles away.  
  
"Turn it down!" Rowen yelled to them.  
  
" What??!!" Josey asked back.  
  
" TURN, IT, DOWN!!" He yelled once more. By the end of his sentence her car had turned off and she was grinning at his red face. Tai only laughed at the young warrior as she grabbed her bag from the trunk.  
  
"Let me help ya with that miss!" Kento said taking the bag with him and hauled it into his car.  
  
"Thank you kind sir." Tai said with a warm smile toward Kento.  
  
This, of course, made him blush furiously, grinning and laughing lightly while fidgeting all at the same time. This made Tai laugh and she helped him with the rest of her stuff. "That was not cool…" Rowen sulked.  
  
"Hey, its not my fault you have anger management problems." Josey shrugged teasingly, and got her stuff from the trunk. She felt a tap on her should and she turned to be welcomed by a warm smile.  
  
"Uh…Hey, Sage…" She blushed, being a little to close for comfort with him.  
  
"Your feeling better I assume?" Sage asked, taking the two bags she was holding.  
  
She only nodded, looking down at the ground. * This is pathetic!! I'm acting like one of those chicks in that stupid little fan club made for him!!* She thought.  
  
"Here, I got one" She smiled, hoping he didn't notice her still bright red blush. Unfortunately he did, but decided against saying anything.   
  
"Gezzz!! You girls have enough stuff??" Ryo teased.  
  
"I don't know, would you like us to go back and get some more??" Tai asked in mock seriousness.  
  
"No, no!! that's ok!" He stuttered with a sweat drop.  
  
"Hey, where's Cye??" Rowen asked.  
  
"Over here!" A young man with sandy brown hair called out, carrying a suit case at his side.  
  
"Hurry up fish boy!! Or we'll miss our flight!" Kento yelled.   
  
Cye gave an exasperated sigh as he loaded his things into the back of Kento's van, with everyone else's. All the guys waved there good-byes to Mia as Cye walked up to the side of the van. "Hey Cye!! Sit next to meeee!" Josey said pulling the boy in the car, and sat him next to her.  
  
"Awwwww, such a happy couple!" Rowen teased.  
  
Sage laughed and Kento grinned and began backing out of the driveway. Just was they were in the middle of there happy moment both Tai and Josey stopped laughing, fear clear in their eyes. I'm watching you, puppets…you can not hide from me, and I'll make sure those boys are DEAD. Both girls gasped in horror at what they had heard, and couldn't hear the worried calls of their friends.  
  
"Tai! Tai!!" Kento yelled.  
  
"Huh?! What??" Tai asked, finally snapping out of it.  
  
"What happened?? What's wrong??" Cye asked them both worriedly.  
  
"I-it's nothing….nothing at all…" Tai said looking down.  
  
"Your sure??" Ryo asked, still not positive.  
  
"Yea…we're sure…"Josey said, looking out the window absent minded.  
  
No one pushed the matter further and the rest of the ride home was quiet. When they did get there, they parked and got all their bags. Kento, offering to help out one of the girls, but both declined. They sent their bags on the conveyor belt and walked a little ways waiting for the flight to start boarding. But Josey seemed to be of in la la land more then normal, because she seemed to be searching for something.  
  
"Uh, something you need Joe?" Ryo asked, slightly befuddled.  
  
"There! S'cuse me guy, but I have ta pee!" she replied in a hurried tone.  
  
"Uh, me too!" Tai said, following after her, leaving the five boys in the dust with a sweat drop on each of their heads.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"So, you did hear the same thing I did…I'm not crazy then right??" Josey stressed.  
  
"NO, I heard it for sure." Tai reassured her.  
  
"So, why do you think he let us go?? Why does he want us in the first place???" Josey asked.  
  
"I don't know…he's very dangerous though, we need to watch our backs…" Tai warned.  
  
They both look back to see women staring at them, deciding it best, they slink slowly out of the bathroom. "Took long enough!" Rowen complained.  
  
"What do you people do in there to take up15 minutes anyway?" Ryo asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should poke your head in there and find out" Josey smiled.  
  
"Cute, very cute." Sage commented.  
  
"I know!" Josey winked.  
  
Tai laughed, and eventually got the incident in the car off their minds. " flight 45-B is ready to bored." A woman over the intercom announced.  
  
"Woo!! Lets go!" Josey chirped and lead the way.  
  
"She has to much energy for one person…"Rowen sighed.  
  
"I concur…" Cye agreed.  
  
Kento followed along with the same amount of energy as Josey . " C'mon Sage, Rowen, Cye!! Lighten up!! Live and let live, peace be with you, beam me up Scotty!!" Josey giggled.  
  
"… Beam me up Scotty??" Sage questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Isn't that star wars??" Kento asked.  
  
" No, no, no!! Its star track!!" Rowen corrected.  
  
"Same difference!!" She laughed.  
  
"How long till we get to the plane??" Tai asked, slightly tired from wondering around, trying to figure out where to go.  
  
Kento kneels down in front of her, his back to her. "Piggy back??" He asked simply.  
  
"Nah, it's alright, I'm fi-!!" Interrupted in her answer, Kento picks her up piggy back style and runs to catch up with the others.  
  
"Hey, fun!!" Josey said looking back at Kento and Tai.  
  
"Be careful! He may drop you on your head!" Rowen teased.  
  
"Then maybe you should get a ride, at least you'd be safe." Tai grinned at him mischievously. The others laughed at this as Rowen got royally peeved.  
  
"Look boarding dock 45-B" Ryo stated.  
  
"Woo!! On ward!!" Tai said cheerfully and pointed ahead.  
  
"Your very Cheery." Cye chuckled.  
  
"Must be the Rowen Bashing!" Sage grinned.  
  
"Always makes me feel better!" Kento laughed.  
  
"Oh ha, ha, see me laugh hysterically…" Rowen mumbled.  
  
"Aww, there, there Ro-chan, it'll be alright." Josey comforted mockingly.  
  
"Here are your seats." The sturdiest guided them, giving Cye an odd look.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like someone has a fan …" Josey whispered to Kento, as he let Tai down. Kento snickered a and Cye remained oblivious to his admirer and sat down by a window  
  
.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" she asked in a seductive tone, practically in his lap already.  
  
"Uh…no?" He said scooting away from her.  
  
"We can't just watch this you guys…" Tai said, feeling pity for hi9m.  
  
"But its so entertaining…" Kento snickered more.  
  
Tai sighed heavily, since she was the only one willing to help. She Tapped the Young woman on the shoulder," excuse me?" she sat by Cye and linked arms with him. Cye, very confused at this time, just let her.  
  
"Can I help you miss?!" She practically spat all over her.  
  
"Well, yes, would you be a dear and get a bag of peanuts for me an my fiancé??"   
  
"Your fia-"  
  
"Yes, I know, we're young, but so in love!" she said hugging him close.  
  
"Right.." she walked off in a huff.  
  
"You were awesome!!" Kento whispered to her, and sat down on her other side.  
  
"Thank you, ."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Cye hugged her arm tightly.  
  
"Any time Cye…" Tai sweat dropped.  
  
"Great acting Tai" Rowen laughed, sitting by the window on the other end of the aisle.   
  
"Yes very entertaining." Sitting in the middle seat next to him.  
  
"I think you deserve an award!" Josey said, handing her a small packet of tissues.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you! I don't know what to say!" she laughed. Josey shoved her carry on bag into the small compartment above them, but did not notice the tiny demon, that crawled out of her bag, clung to her sleeve and burrowed into the seat in front of them, to watch and report back…. 


	8. ch 8

Forbidden Child   
  
ch 8  
  
As they were walking in town, whispers could be heard all around, as the people glanced quickly over towards the group. Some of the whispering was about asking why she's here, while others whispering was about how glad she was back in Tibet. "Talk about a mix in the popularity poles." Josey said as they continued to walk.   
  
"No wonder you seemed kind of uncomfortable about coming back here."  
  
"Josey!" Tai replied as she looked over towards her in shock.  
  
"Sorry Tai, wasn't I suppose to say anything about that?" Josey asked sheepishly.  
  
"Tai?: Kento asked as he looked over towards her in concern. "What's Josey talking about?"   
  
Tai took a deep breath as she sighed, eyes down cast, she was going to explain, but she decided not to, because she wasn't too sure of it herself. "It's alright Tai, if you don't want to tell us..." Rowen replied as he glanced over towards her.  
  
"Thanks Rowen, I appreciate that, but it's not that I don't want to tell you guys, it's just..." Tai said quietly as they were still walking.  
  
"Just what?" Kento pressed as he glanced over towards her in concern.  
  
"I'm not too sure of why I feel like that either...See, it's been an extremely long time since I've been back here, too long." Tai replied as she glanced over towards him. Kento was about to say something more, but Cye put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Kento gave him a confused look, and then decided to let it go. After walking for another fifteen minutes, they came upon a small antique shop and went in. The bells that were posted above the door clanged, to let the owner know that she had customers.   
  
An old lady came from the back with a smile, "hello, how may I..." the old lady started to say, and then she saw Tai and her talisman that she was wearing. Her eyes bugged out in surprise, and then she quickly looked around. "Come, come, none of you are safe out here in the open."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Sage asked in confusion as he and the others stared at her.  
  
"If you want to live, then come with me...Hurry." the old lady replied as she started to usher them into the back room. The old lady ushered all of them into the back room, and then opened a door that lead to a secret passage. She went in with a lantern, and then when she got down, she looked up and called to them. "If you don't want to die, then I'd suggest that you get yourselves down here, he has spies everywhere."   
  
"Not exactly the best invitation in the world, but it's better than the alternative." Josey replied as she started to climb down. They looked around at each other and then stared to climb down one by one until they all were in the tunnel.   
  
"Follow me..." the old lady said as she lead the way. The others nodded and then followed her. They kept on walking what seemed like hours, but it was only for half an hour. "We're safe here." The old lady opened an old rusty door, it creaked as she opened it further, indicating that it's been a very long time since anyone has even came that way.   
  
"Where are we?" Josey asked as they all entered the room.  
  
"It's a safe haven from a tyranny that started a long time ago." the old lady replied as she shut the door.   
  
"What kind of tyranny?" Tai asked as they all settled in as best as they could.   
  
The old lady took a deep breath before she began her tale, "you see, a long time ago, there was this demon, his name was Tenkuyo. He had white hair that goes   
  
down to his waist, bangs are blood red, with blood red streaks all over that is tied back with a black band. claw like hands. ancient markings tattooed onto his face. wild-cat like eyes, medium to large build, very agile, half of his body is a medium tan while the other half is red with a white tattoo wavy line going down the center of his body. He wore black ninja type pants that go to his shins, and a black tank top, ninja type shoes. He lived nothing but for blood lust and power. Then one day, Tenkuyo came upon the mysterious city of Shangri-La, where he met Shangri-La's top fighter, your father in a duel." the old lady explained.  
  
"My father!?" Tai asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, your father, Tenkuyo finally found his match when he came upon your father. They fought for what seemed like hours, until..." the old woman replied quietly as she looked away.  
  
"Until..Until what, please, tell me." Tai pleaded as she looked towards the old lady.  
  
"Tenkuyo that demon, he deeply wounded your father, thinking that he killed him, Tenkuyo went around Shangri-La and started to destroy everything in sight. It was like he's looking for something in particular, a talisman, just like the one you're wearing." the old lady replied as she motioned over towards it.   
  
Tai grabs onto it, and then glares at the old woman, "then he can just have it!" Tai said angrily as she was about to yank it off.   
  
"No child, you must never give him that talisman!" the old woman replied in a hurry.  
  
"Mind if I ask why?" Josey asked in a curious manner.  
  
"Because, that talisman is the key to find Shangri-La, as well as whoever is in possession of it, can either destroy or create whatever the bearer wishes." the old lady replied as she looked over towards her.  
  
"Oh I see..." Josey said as she was starting to regret what she asked.  
  
"But that's not all." the old lady replied as she looked around the room.  
  
"There's more? Why didn't we see this coming?" Rowen asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, there's more, you see, the talisman, depending upon the power of the wielder and the finder, if the finder of the talisman is stronger, then the talisman itself can corrupt the one that's wearing it, if the finder is evil." the old lady replied quietly. "I'm sorry, you should have been told sooner, before your mother..."   
  
Tai's eyes went wide at the mention of her mother. "What do you mean, before mother...What aren't you telling me?" Tai asked in surprise as she was going to lunge at the old woman. Kento held Tai back as the old woman was about to explain.  
  
"You see, after you were born, and after Tenkuyo battled your father that demon left Shangri-La in search for your mother. He found her a few years later with another man, and another child. He killed your mother, but he couldn't find the child, because the father left with her before Tenkuyo could even reach them. Then before your father died, he took the talisman and placed it around your neck, and then he asked me to take you away from here, and to never return until one day that you're old enough to understand." the old woman said as she finished explaining.  
  
"So that's why the villagers were whispering back and forth when we were walking around in town?" Ryo asked as he finally spoke up.  
  
"More in likely." the old lady replied with a nod. "They all know about the legend of Shangri-La and the talisman, as well as that demon Tenkuyo." the old lady replied as she looked over towards him.  
  
"So then, why don't the villagers do something about it?" Josey asked in annoyance.  
  
"Because they're too scared to do anything. They know if they interfere or help out, then they'll be killed or worse." the old lady replied as she glanced over towards her.  
  
"Then if you know all of this, why are you helping us?" Sage asked curiously.  
  
"Because I have an old score to settle with Tenkuyo." the old lady replied as fire burned in her eyes.  
  
"Why? What did that demon do to you that has you so hot under the collar?" Josey asked in annoyance.  
  
"He's the one that gave me this." the old lady replied as she pulled back some of her clothing to reveal a very long and deep scar.   
  
"Oh my god." Josey said quietly as she quickly adverted her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What's done, has been done child, and nothing can change that. Now I suggest that all of you stay here for the night, unless you have another place to go." the old lady replied as she was about to leave. 


	9. ch 9

Forbidden Child Ch.9  
  
The old lady was about to leave when Josey got up and took hold of her arm stopping her once more.  
  
"What is now my child?" She asked, turning toward her.  
  
"Do you…know who the other child was…?" Josey asked, hope in her eyes.  
  
"No…I only know that the father was a powerful wind master" She replied simply.  
  
"Thank you…" Josey said, letting go in slight disappointment  
  
"What was that about?" Kento questioned.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"Are you su-"  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Josey said, cutting Sage off.  
  
"I don't know…I guess we just get comfy now." Rowen said, kicking back.  
  
"But what are we gonna do about food? Or water? There isn't even a bathroom down here!" Kento questioned.  
  
"I don't know man, wait till that old lady gets back, she'll let us know." Rowen said calmly.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this, I agree with Rowen, have no choice but to wait." Cye stated.  
  
"Tai…are you going to be alright?" Ryo asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yea…I'll be just fine." Tai replied, snapping out of her space out. A few hours past with no word from upstairs and the others began to stir and Kento began to get anxious.  
  
"Darn it!! What's taking her so long?!" He yelled.  
  
"Shhh, please keep it down Kento…" Tai said.  
  
"I just can't sit this long…what's going on up there anyway..?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno, I'll check…" Josey said getting up.  
  
"Whoa, wait, she asked us to stay down here." Cye said.  
  
"I'll be quiet I promise.." She said brushing off his comment. Suddenly there was a loud 'Klunk' noise.  
  
"What the-?" Ryo said standing up. Josey opened the door to reveal the old woman from before all bloody and gutted, she let out a gasp and raised her head to see a demon standing at the top of the stairs with her organs in its mouth, grinning at her.  
  
"Oh…my…" Josey trailed off, backing up.  
  
"Whoa! Shut the door now!!" Rowen yelled to her while running forward. All 7 of them ran forward, shutting and locking the door as the demon ran strait into it, leaving a dent, and continued to ram into it trying to get in.  
  
"What are we gonna do?!?! That thing is gonna KILL us!!" Josey yelled frantically.  
  
"Calm down, we'll get out, and that demon won't lay a finger on any of us" Sage said, outing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"In the very back there is another entrance, follow me" Tai said, leading the way.  
  
"How did you find it?" Ryo asked curiously.  
  
"When we were waiting I went looking around and found it." She said, pointing to the ladder going up into a dark tunnel.  
  
"Well, we'd better get a move on before that demon busts through." Rowen said looking back. Tai lead the way up, followed by Josey, Then Kento, Rowen, Cye, Sage and finally Ryo who wanted to make sure everyone was up. All of a sudden a huge crash was heard when Ryo had just gotten onto the ladder, and his face paled at the sight of the demon searching frantically for them. Tai, being the 1st one up, had popped open the top of the tunnel and appeared out on the street we she heard the others behind her yelling 'go go go!!!"  
  
"Ryo!" Josey yelled stopping for just a moment before being pushed up by Kento.  
  
"We need to keep moving!!" He said. As each of them climbed out of the tunnel, Ryo was just half way, knowing the demon had caught their scent. And he began climbing faster, trying to keep a calm head. That demon was about ready to jump his heel when the others pulled his out quickly and Josey snapped on the lid.  
  
"Gezz Ryo! Give us a heart attack why don't ya!!!" Kento yelled making Ryo laugh.  
  
"Hey, its what I o…"he said. They joked with each other only for a moment before Tai's eyes grew wide at the sight behind them. They each blinked and turned, shocked at the scene of dead bodies lining the streets and only a single other being stood on that road.  
  
"At last…." Tenkuyo said with a grin 


	10. ch 10

Forbidden Child Ch 10  
  
"Tenkuyo…" Tai whispered as a twinge of fear was laced upon her voice.  
  
The demon gave a ferial grin that could run a person's blood cold. His eyes gleamed with a dangerous enjoyment of what he had done. It was like he had no remorse for the dead people lying in the road. His claws were crimson from the blood of his victims. His grin widened as he splattered the blood from his claws towards the paved road.  
  
Their dead eyes pleaded with them for a way to be revenged because of the way their lives were unjustly taken. Their spirits were drawn into Tenkuyo. Instantly, the spirits started to turn into shadow creatures. Their bodies flared up into fireballs and then quickly burned into nothing but ash.  
  
"You know, their deaths could have been avoided if you've given me the talisman in the first place." Tenkuyo replied as he eyed Tai.  
  
Kento's eyes flared, he balled his fists as he glared heatedly at him. "Don't even blame Tai for this! You're the one that acted like a raven lunatic and killed all of these people, not her!"  
  
"Perhaps you're right, maybe it isn't her fault. I did kill all of these worthless people. They didn't really serve much of a purpose for me anyway." Tenkuyo scoffed in amusement. "Now, will you or will you not hand over your talisman?"  
  
Tai grasped onto the talisman she wore, "No! I won't hand it over to a heartless demon like you!"  
  
Tenkuyo smirked, "I can see that you have your father's fighting spirit burning inside. That will make it even more enjoyable as I take it from you."  
  
"You won't even come close to laying a hand on her!" Kento shot at him angrily. A loud bang, a second, and then a third loud bang hit upon the door from behind them. Finally, after the third attempt, the demon that was following them popped up. It was breathing hard, blood dripped from its mouth, its long arms hung loosely from its body. They whirled around and then the guys formed a tight circle around Tai and Josey.  
  
"It looks like you have a situation to deal with, or should I say two situations?" Tenkuyo replied as he crossed his arms and looked down at them. "So I'd suggest that you reconsider your decision, or your fates will be theirs."  
  
"Evidently, you don't know who you're dealing with." Rowen shot back as they got into defensive position.  
  
"Ronin Warriors, to arms!" Ryo called out. The others nodded and then each of them called upon their sub armors.  
  
"Ryo, we need to form the circle." Sage informed as he glanced over at him.  
  
"Right," Ryo nodded, "Form the circle!" The Ronins ran in a circle as their yoroi's auras made the mystical barrier around Tai and Josey. Each of their kanjis glowed upon their foreheads.  
  
"Virtue!" Ryo called out as his armor moved into position.  
  
"Life!" Rowen called after.  
  
"Justice!" Kento called out as his eyes blazed.  
  
"Trust!" Cye called upon as he frowned deeply.  
  
"Wisdom!" Sage called after.  
  
The armors connected to each other mystically, as they quickly completed the circle.  
  
"Whatever happens, stay inside of the circle, it'll help protect you while we're fighting." Cye told them as he glanced at the two.  
  
"Be careful, he doesn't look that easy to take down!" Josey warned, as she looked over at Tenkuyo.  
  
"You actually believe that your circle can protect them from me, and my demon?" Tenkuyo asked as he raised his brow in amusement.  
  
"Don't underestimate us Tenkuyo! We'll defeat you and your so called demon!" Sage replied as he narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"We'll see who will defeat who in the end." Tenkuyo told him. His tattoos on his face and chest glowed. Tenkuyo flung his head back, and spirits flew out of his tattoo on his chest.  
  
The guys stepped back in surprise, "What in the..?!" Cye asked as he blinked with a deep frown.  
  
Tenkuyo laughed as he looked at them. "What's the matter Ronins? Are you scared to face me?"  
  
"Scared!? Listen, we're not scared of anything or anyone! Especially, not a washed up demon like you!" Kento growled as his eyes narrowed into angry slits. He was getting very close into wanting to fight this demon. Tenkuyo knew that he was pushing all the right buttons to at least one of the Ronins. Somehow, he knew that if one Ronin fell, then their circle would be destroyed and that Tai and Josey would be easy prey to him.  
  
"Come on, you believe that a mere mortal like you can defeat a demon type god like me?" Tenkuyo taunted with a grin.  
  
"That's it! I've heard enough out of you!" Kento growled as he attacked Tenkuyo head on.  
  
"Kento wait!" Rowen called out as he tried to call him back. But the bearer of Hardrock wasn't listening, he barreled ahead. That was exactly what Tenkuyo was waiting for. The spirits that he released earlier swooped up and around, then they made their attack towards Kento.  
  
"Kento!" Tai yelled out as her eyes went wide in concern jus as the spirits entered Kento's body. He was raised off the ground, his head flung back and his back arched. Kento gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out more.  
  
"Let him go Tenkuyo, now!" Cye warned angrily as he and the others advanced towards him.  
  
"I don't think so, not quite yet. You see, I know all about your circle and how to break it. All I needed was to put one of you out of commission. Then it would be broken, and my demon could retrieve my prey." Tenkuyo answered in amusement. Kento yelled out again as the spirits increased their powers and speed. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One." Tenkuyo counted as his spirits finally flew out of his body as Kento fell to the ground, breathing hard and holding onto his ribs, as he glared at him.  
  
"Kento, you all right?" Cye asked as he rushed over to him.  
  
"I'm fine Cye, I feel like I've been through a microwave though, cold on the inside and hot on the outside." Kento replied getting up carefully.  
  
"What did you do to him?! Answer me!" Ryo demanded angrily as he glared at the demon.  
  
Tenkuyo laughed, "You really want to know, alright, I'll tell you. My spirits went straight for his power center and started to drain it. That way your circle is no longer activated."  
  
Their eyes went wide in realization, they whipped around to see what Tenkuyo said was true. Their circle was gone and the smaller demon looked like it was ready to attack the girls. "Josey, Tai, get away from there!" Sage warned. The smaller demon jumped into the air and was barely even an arms length away when all of a sudden it was hit and flew back.  
  
Tenkuyo laughed as he saw his demon hit a boulder.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Kento demanded as he glared at the demon.  
  
"You really have no clue to what's going on do you?" Tenkuyo asked back in amusement. 


End file.
